


Detritus of a Life Well Lived

by keepitmythy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 11:43:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21074336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepitmythy/pseuds/keepitmythy
Summary: Tony Stark’s will was detailed, explicit, even, but no one can think of everything.





	Detritus of a Life Well Lived

Tony Stark’s will was detailed, explicit, even, but no one can think of everything.

Most of anything that would be considered to be Tony’s property would stay with Pepper. There was no reason to distribute dishes or furniture or knickknacks not detailed in the will, no reason for the family, as it were, to descend on the Stark cabin like a swarm of locusts and leave the house bare, each carrying with them some little piece of his life to be carried with them into the future.

No, the estate of Tony Stark would be spared that indignity. Pepper took charge of quietly distributing things overlooked – suits (the cloth variety, not the metal kind – those had been given very detailed instructions) were passed on to Rhodey and Peter, the only Avengers who stuck around after the battle who were about the same build as Tony.

And then there was the sheer amount of _stuff_ the man had accumulated over the course of his life. There were cars and pieces of art, random bits and pieces of memorabilia from a thousand trade shows and a thousand and one speaking engagements. Even retired Tony had kept an office in the cabin and Pepper nearly breaks down when she goes through the bottom drawer and finds a beautiful, delicate necklace and a card addressed to her for her birthday – and dated nearly three years prior.

It seemed like the detritus left behind by Tony’s passing was more than just the _stuff_ he left behind. While aiding in the execution of his will she learned more about the hidden corners of his life than she had ever imagined. She didn’t know that Peter had been at the Expo, or why Tony would take off to Tennessee every few months. She thought she had – but apparently hadn’t – heard all of Rhodey’s stories about the two of them at MIT.

Even Sam and Bucky, the latter of whom had barely known Tony, had stories when they dropped by to pick up the newest version of the wingsuit that he had been working on.

And Pepper was glad. She was glad that the legacy of the man that she had loved for fifteen years was more than just the things he left behind.


End file.
